Project Summary The Boston University-Boston Medical Center Training Program in Blood Diseases and Resources (HTP) is a training program in hematology research that has been active at Boston University Medical Center since 1980, currently supporting four pre-doctoral and four post-doctoral trainees/year. The objective of this training program is to provide training in hematology research to graduate students and PhD, MD, or MD PhD post- doctoral trainees who work with any of 21 HTP faculty. Our program faculty carry out hematology-related research in four areas: Hemoglobinopathies, Platelet and Thrombosis Biology, Hematopoiesis, and Lymphoid Cell Signaling and Immunopathology. BU and BUSM offer a rich research environment for trainees interested in hematology-related basic science, translational or clinical research projects. Among the research resources available to HTP trainees are the Boston University Center of Excellence in Sickle Cell Disease, the BUSM Center for Regenerative Medicine and the BUSM Amyloidosis Center. One of the strengths of the program is regular interaction at weekly Journal Clubs and Work Seminars between HTP-supported doctoral students, post-doctoral (PhD) fellows and physicians carrying out their hematology fellowships. At the weekly Hematology Grand Rounds, talks are given by outside hematology researchers and such experts are made available to meet with HTP trainees. Doctoral students enter the HTP after having matriculated in variety of BU or BUSM doctoral programs, including Biochemistry, Biology, Biostatistics, Microbiology, Molecular Medicine, Pathology and Pharmacology. A new clinical research track is now offered to physicians who wish to obtain training in hematology-related clinical research.